


Discere. Vivere. Ut Amor.

by orphan_account



Series: Demons & Domesticity [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death, Demonic Bargains, Demons, M/M, NOW with some beta but we still die like men, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Хэнк заключает сделку: его бессмертная душа в обмен на жизнь сына. Но демону нужно от него кое-что другое.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discere. Vivere. Ut Amor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204056) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



Когда нет другого выбора, приходится совершать невозможное.

 

Хэнк несколько дней ни с кем не разговаривал. Не раздвигал шторы, не выходил из дома. Более того, в последний раз он _видел_ живого человека две недели назад. Две недели назад Хэнку пришлось похоронить своего сына.

 

Шесть лет. Такой крохотный в салоне скорой помощи, такой худенький на операционном столе, такой миниатюрный гроб на чужих плечах.

 

Хэнк не в состоянии понять, почему он не умер вместе с сыном. Или _вместо._ Он коротал дни, терзая себя вопросами и иными вариантами развития событий, принося себе невообразимые муки, утопая на дне бутылок, в грязной одежде, сбрасывая с сокрушительной силой все фоторамки в доме.

 

Потому что у смерти нет объяснения. Достаточно какой-то доли секунды, чтобы потерять человека. Из-за обледеневшей дороги или из-за одного неверного движения скальпеля. Доля секунды, и писк сигнала остановившегося сердцебиения будет преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь.

 

Хэнк пронесёт в себе эту боль до тех пор, пока не осмелится спустить курок.

 

Но так просто сдаваться он не намерен. Он - боец, всегда им был, и нет на этой богом забытой земле того, чего Хэнк Андерсон не сделал бы для своего сына.

 

Насрать, что скажут другие. Могут обозвать его сумасшедшим или безумным. Но он, чёрт побери, потерял сына. И пусть этот шанс станет последним невообразимым рывком перед тем, как Хэнк пустит пулю себе в голову; он схватится за этот шанс обеими руками. Прыгнет с закрытыми глазами вниз головой. Ему больше нечего терять.

 

Он разрабатывает план. Находит информацию. Досконально изучает каждый тематический сайт, и когда это не приносит плодов, он выползает в дерьмовый дивный мир и разыскивает последние книжные магазины в Детройте.

 

Но нигде нет того, чего он ищет. Ни в одном магазине.

 

Ему нельзя сдаваться. Он _не сдастся._

 

Последняя попытка. Одно усилие. Ему нужна лишь инструкция.

 

В отчаянной надежде на ответ, он рассылает десятки, сотни электронных писем по всем найденным контактам. Следует указаниям из каждого ответного письма: белым мелом рисует на полу сигилы, зажигает свечи, раскрывает все двери в дом, произносит заклинания, пишет кровью. Он пробует всё.

 

Ничего не выходит.

 

Ему нельзя сдаваться. Он _не сдастся._

 

Должно же быть то, что он ещё не пробовал. Другая последовательность рун, другое заклинание, _что угодно._ Он слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы останавливаться.

 

И вот ему приходит письмо. Один ответ впервые за несколько дней молчания. Отправитель: Э. Камски.

 

_Добрый день, мистер Андерсон,_

 

_Меня заинтриговало ваше письмо, и я очень сожалею о кончине вашего сына. В своё время я тоже пережил потерю близкого и, как и Вы, я искал ответы._

 

_К письму прилагаются несколько файлов: фото и инструкции, которым необходимо следовать неукоснительно. Если допустить невнимательность к деталям, всё может обернуться ужасной трагедией._

 

_Искренне надеюсь, что это принесёт Вам толику покоя._

 

_Ваш покорный слуга,_

 

_Э. Камски_

 

Последняя попытка. Ему больше нечего терять.

 

 

 

 

Медленно и аккуратно повторяя фотографии, Хэнк прорисовывает на досках сигилы. Обводит руны в круг и дрожит, потому что с каждым новым символом температура в комнате ощутимо понижается. Тусклое мерцание свечей отбрасывает на стены массивные тени, и Хэнку приходится присматриваться внимательнее, чтобы не смазать мел. Свечи выглядят почти романтично, вот только цель ритуала убивает настроение.

 

Хэнк садится на пятки, сверяя результат со снимками Камски. Художником Хэнк никогда не был, но выглядит круг сносно, точная копия оригинала. Этого должно хватить. Это его последний шанс.

 

Он наклоняется вперёд, поместив ладонь внутрь круга, и делает глубокий вдох. На его глазах стрелка часов близится к полуночи. С каждой секундой в комнате всё больше холодает, и вскоре дыхание Хэнка становится заметно в воздухе. Он продолжает наблюдать за стрелкой. Секунды тянутся как годы.

 

Часы пробивают полночь, и Хэнк проводит по центру ладони самым острым кухонным ножом. Кровь из рассечённой лезвием плоти быстро начинает заливать белоснежные полосы мела на полу. Боль приглушается половиной бутылки выпитого виски. Необычное чувство отстранённости посещает Хэнка при виде пролитой крови.

 

За дверью спальни слабо слышатся царапание и скулёж Сумо, но мозг Хэнка не обращает на это внимание. Кровь сверкает при свечах как красный кристалл, и Хэнк не может оторвать взгляд.

 

На дрожащем выдохе он проговаривает слова, выжженные в памяти часами заучивания. Они жгут ему язык своей тяжелой и незнакомой формой.

 

_«Spiritibus, te rogamus vos,»_ — говорит нараспев Хэнк, вздрагивая, когда вокруг немыслимым образом становится ещё холоднее. Мерцает пламя свечей. Воздух в комнате не движется.

 

_«Audi me hercle causa. Apparent coram me. Hercle factum. Volo tibi imperare!»_

 

И ничего.

 

Ничего не происходит.

 

Его последний шанс обернулся провалом.

 

Глаза покалывает от слёз, и тело содрогается, когда оцепенение, охватывавшее его на протяжении последних недель, сменяется обжигающе ледяной волной горя. Какая-то часть его разума, вопреки логике и здравомыслию, надеялась, что способ сработает; что он сможет вновь увидеть своего сына. Естественно, он ошибся. Естественно.

 

Слёзы пльются из глаз и падают на пол.

 

С тихим стуком стекла о стекло.

 

Хэнк открывает глаза. На полу две капли, обледеневшие в полёте.

 

Как...?

 

Хэнк резко втягивает воздух от треска льда: тот сковывает деревянный пол, и вскоре весь нарисованный круг оказывается покрыт скользкой коркой. И кровь Хэнка застывает там же, твёрдая как алый алмаз.

 

Одна за другой тухнут свечи. Дыхание Хэнка учащается, по коже от страха ползут мурашки.

 

Погрузившись во внезапную тьму, Хэнк зажмуривает глаза и пытается контролировать дыхание, не смотря на нарастающий ужас.

 

_Он этого хотел. Он этого хотел. Ему нужен был ответ. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет он._

 

Резкий треск как от раскалывающегося стекла заставляет открыть глаза. Хэнк медленно поднимает голову.

 

Круг больше не пустует.

 

Внутри него, неподвижный как мраморная статуя,

стоит бледный молодой человек, одетый в строгий синий костюм. У него довольно симпатичное лицо, но есть в его выражении что-то... Что-то дико тревожащее.

 

Дело в его глазах: чёрные как смоль в кромешной тьме. В них нет ничего живого, ни намёка на эмоцию.

 

Его лицо похоже на маску: неподвижное как камень, как фарфоровая кукла, но в разы ужаснее. Если бы Хэнк не позвал это... существо самостоятельно, он бы не поверил своим глазам.

 

— Я слышу твой зов, — говорит существо. Хэнк не может назвать того человеком. Чем бы оно ни являлось, оно точно _не_ человек. — И я отвечаю. Зачем ты позвал меня, смертный?

 

Хэнк не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Как будто его язык примёрз. Ни одна мышца, кроме губ, не движется на том жутком лице. Полностью отсутствуют движения век или ноздрей при дыхании. Ледяной воздух жалит лёгкие Хэнка, когда он с дрожью вбирает воздух.

 

— Я хочу... Я хочу вернуть своего сына, — Хэнк с трудом сглатывает. — Коул Андерсон. Я хочу вернуть его. Живым, — Хэнк шатко поднимается, чтобы заглянуть в холодные тёмные глаза.

 

Существо молчит и лишь неподвижно наблюдает.

 

— Ты ведь можешь это? — требует ответа Хэнк. — Вернуть его мне?

 

— Коул Андерсон, — произносит существо мягким голосом. — Умер в ноль часов пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого октября, пятнадцать дней назад в больнице Генри Форда, — слова режут Хэнка хлеще ножа. — Ты хочешь, чтобы он вернулся к тебе живым и невредимым. Это то, чего ты желаешь?

 

— Больше всего на свете, — голос Хэнка надламывается.

 

— Я выполню твоё требование, — говорит существо. — Что ты дашь мне взамен?

 

Ничтожная плата за такую просьбу.

 

— Мою душу, — без сомнения тут же отвечает Хэнк. Ведь это - то, что им нужно, так? Этим созданиям, этим демонам. Человеческие души. Во всех книгах было сказано, что демоны жаждут души как наркотик.

 

— Нет, — говорит существо, выдёргивая Хэнка из его жалких мыслей.

 

— _Нет?_

 

— Нет, — повторяет существо всё так же холодно. — Мне не нужна твоя душа. Мне она будет бесполезна.

 

И тут горе уступает место стихийной _ярости._

 

— Тогда, _блядь,_ что тебе от меня, чёрт возьми, нужно?! — вскрикивает Хэнк. — Хочешь крови? Трупов? Давай, выкладывай, говнюк! _Чего ты хочешь?_

 

Существо не отвечает. Лишь продолжает смотреть, наблюдать. С той самой непоколебимой пустой маской.

 

Игнорируя все возгласы здравого смысла, Хэнк хватает демонское отродье за ворот пиджака и притягивает его почти нос к носу. Существо не реагирует.

 

— Говори, чего ты, блядь, хочешь, — рычит Хэнк. — Говори, иначе я тебя, чёрт побери, заставлю.

 

Но что, если... Что если Хэнк не может дать существу того, чего тот хочет? Что, если ему нечего противопоставить по ценности, если речь идёт о жизни его сына?

 

Он не смог.

 

Не смог уберечь сына. Не смог быть нормальным отцом. Теперь он даже _демону_ не может продать себя подороже, чтобы обменять душу на своего единственного сына, на смысл всей его жизни.

 

Хэнк содрогается всем телом; тремор сковывает руки, сжимающие ворот пиджака.

 

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, верни его. Я сделаю что угодно.

 

Хэнк разжимает пальцы, его руки бессильно опускаются. Злость покидает его. Всё кончено.

 

— Восхитительно, — тихо говорит существо. — Все люди так слабы перед своими эмоциями, или это только твоя черта?

 

Хэнк смотрит на того изумлённо.

 

— Что?

 

— Ты невероятно выразителен, — говорит существо. — Я не видел ничего подобного за всё своё существование.

 

— Я... Наверное? — отвечает Хэнк уклончиво. — Люди просто... Чувствуют разное дерьмо. Постоянно. Иногда оно... Выкипает.

 

— Несомненно, — мурлычет существо. — Хорошо, Хэнк Андерсон. Я согласен на твои условия. В обмен на жизнь твоего сына я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня чувствовать, как чувствуют люди.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я блядь что?

 

Существо отвратительно безжизненно смеётся.

 

— Ты весьма уникальная личность. Могу я получить твоё согласие на сделку?

 

Хэнк сомневается. Научить демона чувствовать? А он вообще на это способен? Ему кажется, что он не знает, каково это - чувствовать что-то, кроме горя. Осилит ли он?

 

Ради жизни своего сына?

 

Конечно, чёрт возьми.

 

— Я согласен, — говорит Хэнк, протягивая ладонь.

 

Существо изгибает губы в ужасающе пустой улыбке.

 

— Скрепим сделку поцелуем, — мурлычет тот и подаётся вперёд.

 

Губы холоднее льда прикасаются к губам Хэнка, и Хэнку кажется, будто ему перекрыли воздух. Его тело заклинивает, а зрение расплывается, и безжизненные, похожие на пустоту глаза заполняют собой всё.

 

— Я слышу твой зов, — бормочет существо, касаясь его губ студёным дыханием. — И я отвечаю.

 

Хэнк сдавленно вдыхает. Что-то в его нутре _воспламеняется,_ в глазах темнеет, и он валится с ног.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> теперь с [плейлистом! ](https://twitter.com/grumpysurvivor/status/1047514124262023170)  
> глава бечена катей мерзкой, благодарите её

Хэнк приходит в себя, с дискомфортом осознавая три вещи. 

Во-первых, его голову разрывает так, будто кто-то орудует в ней кувалдой. Во-вторых, Сумо продолжает неистово слюнявить его лицо. В-третьих, он отчётливо ощущает жгучую боль в ладони левой руки.

Он моментально пробуждается, открывая глаза. Сумо приходится посторониться, так как Хэнк с усилием принимает сидячее положение и озирается вокруг. По комнате расставлены потухшие свечи, а нарисованные на полу руны смазаны от его падения. И кровь, которую Хэнк пролил в отчаянной мольбе о возвращении сына, засохла красно-коричневым пятном.

Значит, не сон. Он в самом деле... Призвал того...

Хэнк содрогается, у него с трудом получается подняться на ноги и дотащить свой зад до кухни, чтобы накормить наступающего на пятки слюнявого зверя и выпить столько кофе, сколько способно выдержать его сердце.

Если это... Если прошлая ночь не является галлюцинацией в результате сочетания выпитого виски и кровопотери... То Хэнку придётся научить демона чувствовать. Это по праву станет верхней строчкой в его хит-параде безумных поступков.

Но если так он вернёт Коула... Если его старания окупятся, и Хэнк снова сможет прижать к себе сына, невредимого, такого тёплого и живого... От этой мысли задание кажется в тысячу раз легче.

Если только появление демона - не плод воспалённого сознания Хэнка.

Он тяжело вздыхает и накладывает еду для Сумо. Собака немедленно зарывается мордой в миску; Хэнк гладит мохнатый бок и отправляется в ванну, чтобы очистить рану. Особо не заморачиваясь, он просто выливает на руку йод и наматывает бинт как может. Рана обработана, хоть и щиплет как сука.

Теперь настало время кофе. Огромного количества кофе.

Вернее, оно настало бы, если бы его мобильник не начал трезвонить.

Конечно же, звонил Фаулер.

Игнорировать звонок смысла не было. Хэнк отвечает, прижимая трубку к уху плечом, чтобы параллельно заваривать себе напиток.

— Джефф, — коротко приветствует он.

— Иисус его дери Христос, будешь ты брать трубку когда-нибудь? 

— Я был занят. И, если ты не заметил, трубку я взял. Привет.

— Да я про... Ай, хер с тобой, не важно. Как ты, держишься?

Вчера за такой тупой вопрос Хэнк разнёс бы того в щепки. Каким образом он должен держаться? Но теперь... Хэнк бросает взгляд на смазанный круг для призыва демона в центре его гостиной.

— Эм, уже получше, — говорит он. — Да, я... Я держусь.

— Хочешь вернуться на работу?

— Чёрт тебя дери, Джеффри.

— Ну а что! Всяко лучше, чем валяться дома с вискарём в обнимку. А тут займёшься делом. Перестанешь думать о... обо всяком.

Ага, и когда в таком случае он будет учить демона эмоциям? Боже.

— Я... подумаю, ладно? Дай мне денёк-другой.

— Как скажешь. И... твой голос звучит бодрее. Я рад.

— Да-да, нахер иди, — отвечает Хэнк несколько растроганно. — Созвонимся.

— Пока, Хэнк. 

Хэнк отбрасывает мобильник в сторону и выпивает одну за другой три кружки чёрного кофе. Ему нужен душ. И половая тряпка.

Господи помилуй.

 

Появление в участке похоже на возвращение домой. Его собственный дом давил на психику тишиной, и там было сложно находиться, даже несмотря на присутствие Сумо, а здесь знакомые звуки и запахи давали Хэнку ощущение комфорта.

Суматоха в участке приятно отвлекала.

Он заходит внутрь и старается игнорировать чужие взгляды на пути к офису. Ему не нужна ничья жалость, ему нужно вернуться на работу, чтобы иметь цель. Устремив взгляд вперёд, он сразу направляется к дурацкой прозрачной коробке, которую Фаулер зовёт своим кабинетом, но его останавливает чья-то крепкая хватка на его собственной руке. Хэнк напрягается и медленно разворачивается, чтобы узнать, кто решил, что вставать сегодня на его на пути — хорошая идея.

— Крис, — говорит Хэнк, поднимая брови.

Крис тепло ему улыбается. Никакой жалости, лишь теплота. 

— Здорово тебя видеть, Хэнк, — приветствует тот. — Без тебя здесь скучновато. С возвращением.

У Хэнка перехватывает дыхание. Он удивлён внезапным приливом благодарности к этому человеку. Крис не сказал ничего особенного, но для Хэнка много значит то, что тот видит в нём не только родителя, горюющего из-за потери ребёнка. 

— Спасибо, Крис, — искренне отвечает Хэнк. — Рад тебя видеть. Спасибо за...

Он хочет поблагодарить того за присутствие на похоронах. За прекрасные цветы, присланные на службу. За то, что присмотрел за Сумо, пока Хэнк был в больнице. За обеспокоенные сообщения в голосовой почте.

Получается сказать только «спасибо». Но Крис всё понимает.

Похлопав Хэнка по плечу, тот опускает руку, и Хэнк заходит к Фаулеру без стука. Фаулер хмуро поднимает взгляд, но быстро расслабляется, когда видит вошедшего.

— Хэнк, — кивая, произносит тот. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Спасибо, — пыхтя, он плюхается в кресло напротив. — Ты так хотел, чтобы я вернулся?   
   
— Конечно, — отвечает Фаулер, дёрнув уголком рта, и это самое близкое подобие улыбки, на которое можно рассчитывать. — Только ты умеешь ставить Рида на место.  
   
Хэнк фыркает.

— Ему у меня на пути лучше не попадаться, точно тебе говорю.

— Уверен, до него дойдёт. Теперь к делу. Ты сможешь продолжать расследование убийств?   
   
— Конечно, — отвечает Хэнк. — Я просто хочу, чтобы всё было как прежде. Готов работать. Просто укажи, где.  
   
— Хорошо. Заполни пару бумажек, чтобы получить пистолет обратно. А бейдж уже на твоём столе.  
   
— Благодарю.

— И твой новый напарник ждёт.   
   
Мысли Хэнка спотыкаются. Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове эти слова.

— Мой чего?

— Твой напарник, — повторяет Фаулер. — И не смотри на меня так. Он славный малый. Лучший в своей учебной группе, прямо как ты. Поработал патрульным и после повышения в детективы сразу к нам.  
   
— Твою мать, Джеффри, думаешь, я сейчас в состоянии отвечать за салагу?!  
   
 — Нет. Но если кто-то будет прикрывать тебе спину, ты, может быть, не наделаешь глупостей. Я навязываю тебе новичка не просто потому, что могу. Я делаю это, потому что знаю: оно пойдёт тебе на пользу. 

Хэнк тяжело вздыхает.

— Джеффри...

— Свободен, Хэнк. Вали уже работать.

Хэнк хмуро покидает кабинет, однако он благодарен этому сукиному сыну за поддержку. Даже если напарник-салага станет той ещё занозой в заднице.  
   
Подойдя к своему рабочему месту, он приземляется в кресло с удовлетворённым вздохом. Ещё ничего не наладилось. Но боль в забинтованной ладони и призрак ледяного поцелуя на губах служат ярким напоминанием заключённой им сделки. Нужно только ещё немного продержаться в надежде, что вскоре он снова увидит широко улыбающегося Коула. От той улыбки сердце Хэнка захлёбывалось любовью. Это воспоминание с привкусом горечи, но Хэнк цепляется за него изо всех сил.

А возвращение к привычному делу позволит ему сфокусироваться на чём-то кроме ошеломляющей перспективы нянчить бесчувственного демона.   
    
Боже, да ведь он сходит с ума. Вот бы...  
   
— Ах, лейтенант Андерсон. Наконец-то мы с Вами встретились лицом к лицу.

Каждый волосок на теле Хэнка встаёт дыбом. Этот голос. Холодный, пустой, бесчувственный. Он узнаёт этот голос: именно тот эхом раздавался в его кошмарах три последние ночи подряд.  
   
Он разворачивается вместе с креслом. Поблизости, в том же самом строгом синем костюме и с кофе в руке, стоит демон, которого он призвал в гостиной своей кровью.

— Меня зовут Коннор, — изгибая губы в той самой жуткой, пустой улыбке, говорит демон. — Я Ваш новый напарник.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пока без беты, соре

Оглядываясь назад, становится понятно, что Хэнк не совсем адекватно отреагировал на ситуацию. Но в его защиту можно отметить, что самый настоящий демон, с которым Хэнк заключил сделку в обмен на жизнь собственного сына, материализовался на его рабочем месте и провозгласил себя его новым напарником.

 

Так что, думает Хэнк, ему простительно то, что он грубо затащил демона в мужской туалет и впечатал того в стену.  

 

— Какого дьявола ты здесь забыл? — шипит Хэнк.

 

Демона — очевидно, _Коннора_ — совсем не волнует то, что того прижали к стенке в туалете. Его ничего не волнует, и от этого пустого взгляда Хэнку больше всего не по себе. Нечеловеческое отсутствие _какой-либо_ реакции. Должен же был кто-нибудь заметить, что у этого существа совсем нет эмоций? Что тот физически не способен хоть _что_ _-то_ чувствовать?

 

— Я воспользовался возможностью к тебе приблизиться, — монотонно произносит демон. — Чтобы наблюдать за твоим поведением, пока ты выполняешь свою часть сделки.

 

— Как ты вообще получил здесь работу? — требует ответа Хэнк. — Как никто не заметил, что с тобой что-то _совсем_ не так?

 

— Человеческим разумом весьма просто манипулировать, — говорит демон - Коннор или _как там его_ _._ — А мне показалось необходимым внедриться в твою жизнь с помощью работы.

 

Это... Неплохая идея. На самом деле, довольно логичная. Но всё ещё не объясняющая, как демон получил работу. 

 

— Благодаря простому манипулированию реальностью, — отвечаете Коннор, будто он умеет читать мысли, и, о боги, скорее всего так и есть. — Как и требовалось, я оказался рядом. Капитан Фаулер думает, что он нанял сообразительного и компетентного выпускника академии с прекрасными рекомендациями. Моё истинное лицо видишь только ты.

 

— Повезло же мне, блядь, — ворчит Хэнк, грубо отпуская демона. — Значит, будешь ошиваться здесь, пока не научишься чувствовать?

 

— В сущности, так и есть. И пока наш контракт находится в силе, ни один человек по-близости не догадается, почему он чувствует... — Коннор замолкает, будто в поисках подходящего слова, и тянется поправить галстук. — Беспокойство.

 

— То есть ты, целый чёртов демон с выразительностью _тостера,_ будешь таскаться за мной неопределённое время, и никто не допрёт, почему у них от тебя мурашки по коже?

 

— Удивительно точное описание, — говорит Коннор. — Конечно же, если тебе не по нраву такое развитие событий, я могу вернуться в своё царство и оставить тебя в покое. Но так ты больше никогда не увидишь своего сына.

 

— Ладно, — отвечает Хэнк. — Считай это вводным уроком человечности.

 

Резким движением он отводит руку назад и смачно ударяет Коннора по лицу. Затылок демона с громким звуком встречается со стеной. Хэнк встряхивает рукой: костяшки болят после удара, но глубокое чувство удовлетворения того стоит.

 

— Никогда не пытайся давить на меня, используя моего сына.

 

Коннор трогает щёку, и ссадина от удара медленно исчезает.

 

— Я понимаю. Это... Плохо?

 

— Что... Да, чёрт возьми, это плохо! Ты говоришь как социопат. Люди обычно сопереживают чуть больше, если речь идёт о мёртвых детях!

 

— Сопереживание. Это мне незнакомо.

 

— О боги, — говорит Хэнк. — Нам будет очень сложно.

 

 

—

 

 

Это... Проще, чем Хэнк ожидал.

 

Каким-то образом Коннор гармонично вписывается в жизнь Хэнка. Ни у кого нет вопросов по данному поводу, даже наоборот: окружающие дают Хэнку больше свободного пространства по причинам, неясным им самим. И Хэнку странно видеть то, чего не видят другие. Пустые глаза и улыбку. Полное отсутсвие ненужных движений, включая дыхание и мимику. Никакого моргания.

 

Но Хэнку приходится соблюдать сделку. И, когда это закончится, Коул снова будет с ним.

 

Более чем стоит того. 

 

— У Вас есть собака, правильно? — неожиданно говорит Коннор, отвлекаясь от своего терминала. Судя по предшествующему сверлению монитора взглядом, за пять минут работы тот наверняка изучил каждый доступный файл по всем делам. Чёртовы демоны.

 

— Ага, — говорит Хэнк, не отрываясь от своих материалов.

 

— Я так и думал. Почувствовал это, когда Вы меня призвали. Как зовут Вашу собаку?  

 

— А тебе какое дело?

 

— Мне хотелось бы знать.

 

А вот и первая возможность. Хэнк поднимает взгляд.

 

— Почему?

 

Коннор моргает. В первый, сука, раз.

 

— Я не понимаю сути вопроса.

 

— Почему ты хочешь знать?

 

— Ну, потому что... Хм. Затрудняюсь ответить.

 

— Похоже, это твоя первая эмоция, — говорит Хэнк. — Любопытство. Желание узнать что-то: неважно, хорошее или плохое. Потому что это будет полезно в будущем или просто так, потому что ты этого хочешь.

 

Коннор наклоняет голову. Иисусе, целых две человечные реакции за день. Да он так Хэнка избалует.

 

— Любопытно, — мягко произносит тот. — Я... Понимаю.

 

— Аллилуйя, — бормочет Хэнк и вздрагивает, когда Коннор издаёт низкое шипение. — Какого хрена сейчас было? 

 

— Я — демон, — очень точно подмечает Коннор. — Мне вредят святые восклицания. 

 

— Погоди, серьёзно?

 

— Да. То слово значит «восхваляйте Господа». Это призыв к молитве. Оно жжёт.

 

— О, — говорит Хэнк. — Эм. Прости?

 

— За что?

 

— За то, что я сделал тебе больно.

 

Никакой реакции. Не удивительно.

 

Хэнк вздыхает.

 

— Если ты сделал кому-то больно физически или ещё как-то и не хотел этого, ты извиняешься, потому что плохо себя чувствуешь по этому поводу. Или винишь себя, раскаиваешься и тому подобное. Извинение - это способ объяснить, что ты не хотел обидеть человека и попытаешься не сделать этого снова.

 

— Я понимаю. А это относится к тому, что при встрече Вы ударили меня по лицу?

 

 — Нет. Ты вёл себя как засранец и заслужил это. Так что нет, я не раскаиваюсь.

 

— А я должен раскаиваться?

 

— Что?

 

— За то, что сказал про Вашего сына. Это причинило Вам эмоциональную боль, да? Так что я должен чувствовать вину за сказанное.

 

— О. Эм... Да. Да, это хороший взгляд на ситуацию.

 

— Тогда простите меня, лейтенант.

 

Хэнк подозрительно смотрит в ответ.

 

— Хорошо, со словами всё в порядке, а ты их искренне говоришь?

 

Коннор, похоже, некоторое время размышляет. Он не выглядит задумчиво, но опускает глаза и повторяет тот щенячий наклон головы.

 

— Затрудняюсь ответить.

 

— Ладно, для тебя это пока в новинку. Со временем поймёшь. И прости меня за... Эм. Ту святую штуку.

 

— А что нужно говорить в ответ на извинение?

 

— Э-э-эм... Что ты принимаешь извинение? Что всё нормально или ничего страшного?

 

— А, — произносит Коннор. — Тогда я принимаю Ваше извинение, лейтенант.

 

— Отлично, — говорит Хэнк. —

И моего пса зовут Сумо. Если тебе было любопытно.

 

 — Да, — подтверждает Коннор с незнакомым оттенком в ранее ровном голосе. — Думаю, было.

 

 

— 

 

 

Коннор пугающе хорош в работе. У него сверхъестественное чутьё; только появившись на месте преступления, он будто сразу с точностью понимает, что произошло. Правда, сегодня это очевидно и без суперсил.

 

Всё равно не по себе наблюдать, как Коннор неподвижно стоит на месте, оглядывая дом жертвы, пока Хэнк выполняет нормальную полицейскую работу и собирает образцы с тела.

 

— Уборщик ударил жертву ножом двадцать восемь раз, — тихо заключает Коннор, на что Хэнк поднимает взгляд. — Жертва была склонна к приступам ярости по причине злоупотребления наркотиком, следы которого обнаружены на серванте. Уборщик не вытерпел, и, когда на кухне жертва накинулась на него с битой, тот взял нож для самообороны.

 

— Это всё, конечно, здорово, но нам нужны доказательства.

 

— Конечно, — соглашается Коннор. — Уборщик прячется на чердаке. Я чувствую его страх.

 

— О, — говорит Хэнк. — Чёрт, ладно, давай... Дерьмо, берём его тогда.

 

— Я сделаю это, — заявляет Коннор, направляясь к чердаку.

 

— Погоди, Коннор! — Хэнк бросается за ним. — Он нужен нам живым и невредимым.

 

— Зачем?

 

— Нужно его признание. И если ты навредишь ему, это будет считаться полицейским произволом. Исключение делаем только в целях самозащиты. _Всегда_ только в целях самозащиты.

 

Коннор останавливается.

 

— У вас, людей, такой забавный взгляд на жестокость. Взять, например, войну?

 

— Ага, даже не начинай. И не все люди хотят воевать. Ты просто... Арестуй его, не навредив. И, даже если ты можешь, не заставляй его признаться своей... Штукой с сознанием.

 

— Я... Не уверен.

 

— В замешательстве.

 

— Что?

 

— В замешательстве. Когда ты чего-то не понимаешь и не уверен, как поступить. Это замешательство.

 

Коннор наклоняет голову в том самом жесте, который Хэнк совершенно точно не начал считать милым.

 

— В последнее время... Я часто нахожусь в замешательстве.

 

— Это значит, что ты учишься.

 

 На лице Коннора медленно проявляется улыбка. Есть в этой улыбке что-то такое, чего там не было раньше. Она - уже больше не ложная безжизненная имитация. Есть в ней теперь что-то более...

 

 _Человечное_.

 

— Коннор.

 

— Да, лейтенант?

 

— Убийца?

 

— О, конечно.

 

 

 

— 

 

 

 

Как бы Хэнк ни противился этому признанию, Коннор - _великолепный_ партнёр. Спокойный и рассудительный, всегда сохраняет хладнокровие, просто _огонь_ в комнате для допроса, и показатели Хэнка как никогда высоки.

 

Даже без малейшего опыта работы в полиции, Коннор - находка для департамента.

 

Хэнк допускает мысль, что будет по нему скучать, когда всё закончится. Конечно же, тогда вернётся Коул, так что Хэнк пытается сосредотачиваться на этом, а не на том, что он не хочет, чтобы Коннор уходил.

 

Как бы нелепо это ни звучало. Он должен хотеть избавиться от демона, которого приходится нянчить.  

 

Но спустя два месяца у него почему-то не выходит. Они сидят за своими столами, едят ланч и пытаются свести воедино улики.

 

— Где ты сейчас живешь? — спрашивает Хэнк, попивая кофе. — Поселился где-то поблизости?

 

Коннор качает головой. Ладони того обнимают стаканчик с полюбившимся ему жасминовым чаем.

 

— Нет, я возвращаюсь в своё царство.

 

— Какое?

 

— Думаю, вы называете его Адом.

 

— О. Ух. Как... Какое оно?

 

— Непостижимое, — объясняет Коннор с улыбкой, которая постепенно становится задорной. — Там не те адские муки, о которых рассказывают в ваших религиозных учреждениях. Это место покоя. Без вечных страданий. Туда души отправляются за искуплением. После покаяния всё, чем они были, стирается, и они возвращаются в колесо жизни, чтобы начать заново.

 

— Кажется... Мне не следует это знать. Что происходит после смерти. Такое чувство, будто ты раскрываешь мне секреты вселенной.

 

— Мне бы очень хотелось ими с тобой поделиться, — говорит Коннор. — Думаю, тебе принесёт покой знание, что твой сын всего-навсего дремлет.

 

— Это... Да, — медленно кивает немного потрясённый Хэнк. — Да, это утешает.

 

— Утешение... Чувство тепла, покоя и безопасности, близкое к облегчению.

 

— Да, это точно. Спасибо тебе.

 

— Рад помочь, — говорит Коннор.

 

— Тогда почему святые штуки тебе вредят? Бог вообще существует?

 

Коннор выдерживает долгую паузу.

 

— В некотором смысле. Есть все боги сразу, и нет ни одного. Бог каждой религии существует, но только для тех, кто верит. Если не веришь - бога нет. Если веришь - есть. Так как я - демон, я - нечистивый. Поэтому всё, что свято, мне вредит.

 

— Ты всегда был демоном?

 

— Нет, — отвечает Коннор, и его тон пропитан... _грустью_. — Я был ангелом. Небожителем. Так начинали все, подобные мне.

 

— Чёрт, _серьёзно?_

 

Бесплотный сверкающий образ Коннора с величественными крыльями по бокам вторгается в сознание Хэнка.

 

— Да.

 

— А что произошло?

 

Коннор делает глоток чая и фиксирует напряжённый взгляд на кружке.

 

— Я хотел чувствовать. 

 

Хэнк отчаянно хочет знать больше, но из-за грусти в глазах Коннора он держит рот на замке. Коннор теперь выглядит таким человечным. Мягче, теплее. Уязвимее.

 

— Можешь пожить у меня, — произносит Хэнк, разрывая тяжёлую паузу. — Пора испытать человеческий сон. Держу пари, тебе понравится.

 

Хэнк ещё никогда не видел такую яркую и тёплую улыбку на лице Коннора: от неё тянет глубоко в груди.

 

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, — говорит Коннор. — Спасибо, Хэнк.

 

В первый раз тот произносит его имя.


	4. Chapter 4

Хэнк умудряется забыть.  
  
За последние несколько месяцев Коннор адаптируется настолько искусно, что становится легко забыть о его нечеловеческой природе. Что каждая эмоция, проступающая на оживлённом лице, тому абсолютно в новинку.  
  
Хэнк забывает, что он учит демона чувствовать. Забывает, что таким образом он выполняет часть сделки, подписанной кровью и скреплённой поцелуем. Но он ни на минуту не забывает о Коуле. Просто это всё меньше похоже на сделку и всё больше похоже на то, что он просто ждёт, пока его сын вернётся домой, параллельно обучая неловкого новичка основам работы в полиции.  
  
Так что напоминание ошеломляет Хэнка как удар в живот и ушедшая из-под ног земля.  
  
Коннор, безжалостные глаза которого наполнены новой эмоцией, определённой Хэнком как _ярость_ _,_ стоит с пистолетом в непоколебимых руках. От дула поднимается дымок, и в воздухе звенит эхо одиночного выстрела.  
  
И подозреваемый. Мёртв, лежит на полу с пулевым отверстием точно по центру лба. Ни один человек не смог бы совершить настолько прицельный выстрел с трёхсот метров.  
  
— Коннор... — едва выдавливает из себя это имя Хэнк. Коннор опускает пистолет, убирает его в кобуру и оборачивается к Хэнку, а в глазах — _огонь_ _._  
  
Подозреваемый убегал, Коннор гнался вслед, несмотря на то, что они расследовали всего лишь нарушение порядка, и у них даже не было улик. Коннор среагировал как хищник. Хэнк увидел, как Коннор рванул за подозреваемым с нечеловеческой скоростью, и мужественно принял участие в погоне. Адреналин зашкаливал, все инстинкты призывали действовать и, несмотря ни на что, догнать подозреваемого раньше Коннора.  
  
И пока Коннор продирался через городские фермы и скакал по крышам и движущимся поездам, Хэнк, доверяя своему нутру, побежал тому наперерез сокращённым путём. Потребовалась хренова туча усилий и ругательств, но он схватил парня раньше, чем Коннор, и потянулся за наручниками.  
  
Однако Хэнк не ожидал, что парень столкнёт его с крыши. Как и не ожидал он яростного рычания, с которым Коннор поймает Хэнка за руку и резко затащит обратно, подальше от края. Хэнк сумел лишь взять паузу, захлёбываясь собственным страхом. Подозреваемый удалялся в его поле зрения.  
  
До тех пор, пока Коннор не достал пистолет и не выстрелил.  
  
— Коннор, — выдавливает вновь Хэнк, пытаясь подняться. — Ты... Нам нельзя... Он мог быть _невиновен_ _!_  
  
Яростное выражение на лице Коннора снова превращается в спокойную маску.  
  
— Он убегал. Это — свидетельство его вины.  
  
— Ага, да это потому, что к нему на порог заявились два офицера! Он, поди, испугался до усрачки!  
  
— Меня это не волнует, — говорит Коннор, презрительно кривя рот. _Презрение_. Ещё одна новая эмоция.  
  
— Если бы он не попытался тебя убить, я бы догнал и задержал его.  
  
— Так... Ты, что, застрелил его, потому что он столкнул меня с крыши?!  
  
— Да, — отвечает Коннор, будто это самая простейшая на земле вещь, неоспоримый факт. — Он пытался тебя убить. Этого достаточно.  
  
— Коннор... — Хэнк понятия не имеет, как это донести. Даже не знает, с чего начать. — Нельзя просто... _Убивать_ людей. У него могла быть семья. Он даже мог быть невиновен. А ты _убил_ его.  
  
— Если бы ты разбился насмерть, — говорит Коннор, — а он остался в живых, он страдал бы _намного_ сильнее. Я проявил милосердие, сделав его смерть быстрой.  
  
Голова Хэнка кружится, на его ладони горит не до конца заживший порез: тот служит напоминанием заключённой сделки. Коннор — не человек, он демон, имеющий специфическое понимание жизни и смерти.  
  
— Это _неправильно_ _,_ Коннор, — Хэнк сжимает ладонь в кулак вопреки боли. — Нельзя забирать жизни по желанию... Даже если ты думаешь, что это _правильно_. Я жив, ты меня спас, но он теперь мёртв. И его вина не доказана.  
  
— Я могу выяснить, — говорит Коннор, — если прикоснусь к телу, я могу...  
  
— _Нет_ _!_ — Хэнк кричит, переполненный бессилием. — Не в этом дело! Убивать _неправильно_ _,_ Коннор! Говорил же я тебе, только самозащита, а не убийство! Боже правый...  
  
В этот момент Коннор вздрагивает и морщится.  
  
— Он пытался тебя убить, — снова начинает Коннор, но уже менее уверенно. — Я не мог... Оставить это без наказания.  
  
— Ты — не судья, присяжные и палач, — Хэнк теряет терпение. — Не тебе решать, кому жить, а кому умереть.  
  
— Вот только я решаю, возвращать твоего сына или нет, — говорит Коннор, и это как резкая, болезненная пощёчина.  
  
— Вау, — горько смеётся Хэнк. — Вау, это... Это блядски низко, даже для тебя, — он проводит рукой по лицу. — Я думал... Знаешь, я действительно думал, что ты учишься. Но ты навсегда останешься сраным _бессердечным_ куском демонского дерьма. Тебя не изменить.  
  
Хэнк отворачивается и направляется к пожарному выходу. Коннор его не зовёт. Не слышно следующих по пятам шагов.  
  
Что-то ноет в груди. Хэнк прижимает руку к сердцу и отправляется домой: на него наваливается утомление.  
  
Когда он приезжает, Коннора дома нет.  
  
Ожидаемо.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Хэнк просыпается с тёплой тяжестью на ногах под запах свежего кофе из кухни. Он протирает глаза, зевает и садится, любя треплет огромную голову Сумо между ушей и почёсывает тому шею.  
  
Когда удаётся сфокусировать зрение, он замечает фигуру в дверном проёме: по кружке кофе в каждой руке и явное выражение тревоги на лице.  
  
— Доброе утро, лейтенант, — мягко произносит Коннор.  
  
— Не думал, что ты вернёшься, — говорит Хэнк.  
  
— У нас есть договор, — поясняет Коннор. — Я услышал твой зов, и я ответил.  
  
— Этот твой договор, — повторяет Хэнк с насмешкой. — Больше тебя ничего не волнует. Стоит вышвырнуть твою задницу из моего дома.  
  
— Понимаю, — говорит Коннор. — Но прежде чем ты меня дефенестрируешь, мне хотелось бы поговорить.  
  
— Прежде чем я что.  
  
— Выбросишь меня в окно. Или за дверь. В зависимости от предпочтений.  
  
— Это... Это сейчас _шутка_ была?  
  
— Кажется, так.  
  
Хэнк вздыхает.  
  
— Давай сюда кофе, тогда поговорим.  
  
Выдыхая, Коннор заходит в комнату. Хэнк нарочито игнорирует облегчение в этом выдохе и принимает у присевшего на кровать Коннора кружку. Матрас даже не прогибается. Сумо тихо пыхтит, и Коннор отвлечённо чешет того за ушами. Пёс прикипел к демону быстрее, чем к Хэнку однажды. Предатель.  
  
— Я, — начинает Коннор сбивчиво, — столкнулся с трудностями. Эмоции, с ними весьма... сложно. Кажется, я испытываю множество эмоций за раз.  
  
— Ага, а как иначе, — говорит Хэнк, отпивая кофе. Чёрный, обжигающе горячий, с шестью ложками сахара. Идеально. — Почти никогда не бывает одной эмоции за раз. Эмоции — спутанная хренотень.   
  
— Так я и подозревал, — бормочет Коннор. — Это... Ошеломляет. Для многих из них я не могу подобрать названий, и это, я полагаю, меня пугает. Некоторые эмоции более выразительны, чем остальные. Их сложнее игнорировать. Из-за них становится трудно думать логически.  
  
— Да, в этом соль, — говорит Хэнк. — Это человечность. Не только эмпатия или чувство того, что ты жив. Это ещё и эгоизм, совершение ошибок, когда ты всё похериваешь и потом просишь прощения; это смех сквозь рыдания. В этом нет логики. Но так уж оно есть.  
  
Коннор долгое время молчит. Он ставит свою кружку на прикроватную тумбу. Освободив руки, он начинает их заламывать: привычка, которая за последние месяцы проявляется чаще.

  
— Эмоции могут вызывать физическую боль?  
  
— О да, — фыркает Хэнк, — чёрт возьми, ещё как.  
  
— Мне больно, Хэнк, — говорит Коннор, и его глаза — которые, оказывается, уже не чёрные, а древесно-карие — полны упомянутой эмоции. — Я чувствую в груди боль, которую не могу объяснить. Я… Насчёт вчера. Я не могу перестать думать о вчерашнем дне, и это больно. Хэнк, Я… Если бы я мог вернуться туда и взять свои слова обратно, я бы это сделал. Они были несправедливыми, нельзя было так говорить. Я… Прости меня, пожалуйста, Хэнк.

— Это… Это чертовски хорошее извинение, — хрипит Хэнк.— Намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Потому что я говорю это искренне, — настаивает Коннор,— я это знаю.

— Да, — говорит Хэнк, — я тоже это знаю. И я принимаю твоё извинение, говнюк адов.

  
Тело Коннора будто бы полностью расслабляется, и это как небо и земля по сравнению с неподвижностью, так действующей на нервы четыре месяца назад.

— Спасибо, — приглушённо произносит Коннор. — Когда ты злишься на меня, это… Мне не нравится чувство вины и отчаяния.

— А кому нравится?— говорит Хэнк. — Но чувство вины помогает нам стать лучше. Это значит, что ты учишься различать, что правильно, а что нет. И это человечно.

Коннор улыбается по-новому. По-особому мягко и щемяще нежно; эта улыбка тянет за что-то в глубине грудной клетки Хэнка. Он резко отпивает кофе, надеясь тем самым скрыть покрасневшие щёки.  
  
— Пока ты моешься в душе и собираешься, я выгуляю Сумо, — сообщает ему Коннор. — Мне нравится с ним гулять. Это…расслабляет.  
  
— Коннор?  
  
— Да, Хэнк?

— У тебя получается. Для всех эмоции — дело тонкое. Даже для меня, а я чертовски стар.

Коннор некоторое время о чём-то размышляет, но в итоге хлопает себя по бедру, чтобы подозвать Сумо. Огромный зверь шумно спускается с кровати.

— Спасибо, Хэнк, — тихо произносит Коннор на выходе из комнаты.  
  
  
—  


— Хэнк?

— М-м-м-м?  
  
— Ты не спишь?

— М-м-м-м...  
  
Вот и всё, что может выдавить Хэнк, в тепле и уюте разлёгшийся на диване под тихое звучание фильма на фоне. Он уже не обращает внимания на происходящее на экране, лишь борется с дремотой с переменным успехом. Фильм он включил по большей части для того, чтобы занять Коннора, в самому в это время отдаться расслаблению после трапезы.

Оказывается, Коннор невероятно хорошо готовит.

— Можно задать тебе вопрос?

— М-м-х-м… Валяй...

— Как ощущается любовь?

Хэнк тут же пробуждается. Твою мать.

Он садится, протирает ладонями глаза и глубоким вдохом прогоняет сонливость из своего сознания. Коннор сидит в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. На нём чёртов неизменный синий костюм, и, сюрприз-сюрприз, никто в участке не обращает на это внимание. Бесит это только Хэнка.

— Почему спрашиваешь?

— Дело в чувстве, для которого мне сложно найти название. Я теперь знаю почти все эмоции. Я понимаю вызываемые ими реакции и могу различить даже переплетающиеся между собой чувства. Но любовь... Она мне незнакома. Я не чувствовал её и не в состоянии её распознать.

— Ладно, эм... Так... — для такого ему нужен кофеин. Или алкоголь. Да что угодно уже. Он тянется за полупустой бутылкой пива на журнальном столике и делает глоток, морщась от потеплевшего напитка. Коннор наклоняется вперёд и касается стеклянного бока бутылки кончиком указательного пальца. По стеклу расползается лёд, и следующий глоток такой холодный, будто пиво только что достали из холодильника.

— Нихера себе, — говорит Хэнк, — спасибо.

Коннор наклоняет голову.

— Так, эм... Что же... У тебя есть... Хоть какое-нибудь понимание любви?

— Нет, — отвечает Коннор. — Кажется, что это — последняя эмоция, которую мне нужно понять.  
  
— О.

Уже... Почти всё? Последняя эмоция, и часть сделки со стороны Хэнка выполнена?

Почему это ощущается как удар под дых?

— Любовь — это... — Хэнк спотыкается, пытаясь придумать ответ. — Она... Ну, есть разные виды. Поверхностная любовь, семейная любовь, романтическая любовь... Чёрт, Коннор, там столько всего понамешано.

— Семейную любовь я понимаю, — говорит Коннор.  
  
— Правда?

— Да, — Коннор кивает, — но её я узнал не от тебя.

— А. Значит ли это, что...?

— Это никак не влияет на нашу сделку.

— Хорошо.

— Поверхностную любовь, как ты выразился, я тоже в некоторой степени понимаю. Например, твоя страсть к Детройт Гирс или твоя чрезмерная привязанность к виски и красному мясу, даже когда тебе известно, что они делают с твоим здоровьем.

— Коннор, если это — замаскированная лекция...

— Но романтическую любовь, — не прерываясь, продолжает Коннор, — я не понимаю.

— Я тоже, — неуклюже шутит Хэнк. — Слушай, это... Любовь, она... Блядь, я не знаю... — он тяжело вздыхает. Всё, что приходит на ум — это смутные воспоминания о бабушкином цитировании Библии перед каждым рождественским ужином. Он понятия не имеет, откуда это возникло в его сознании именно сейчас, но отделаться от воспоминания не выходит.

Любовь терпелива, добра.

Она не завидует и не хвалится, она не гордится.

Не может быть грубой, она не ищет выгоды себе, она не вспыльчива и не помнит зла.

Любовь не радуется неправде, но радуется истине.

Она всё покрывает, всему верит, всегда надеется и всё переносит.

Любовь не перестанет существовать никогда.  
  
Не то чтобы он мог сказать это демону. Цитировать Священное Писание? Да тот поджарится.  
  
— Любовь светла, — наконец произносит Хэнк, — она как комфорт, как безопасность. Как когда ты смотришь на кого-то и понимаешь, что ничего не страшно, если этот кто-то рядом. Это горячий кофе, приготовленный как ты любишь; это — то, как успокаивает тебя запах жасминового чая, хотя тебе даже не нравится его вкус. То ощущение отдыха, когда вы наедине.  
  
Хэнку нужно замолчать. Заткнуться нахер. Но он не может остановиться.

— Это карие глаза, — тихо говорит он. — И синий цвет. Это запах льда и холодного утра. Это внезапные и слишком личные вопросы в четыре утра, потому что тебе любопытно, и ты получаешь ответ, даже если тот, кому ты задаёшь вопрос, хочет спать.  
  
Коннор медленно двигается вперёд, будто боясь спугнуть дикое животное, пока Хэнк как дурак выворачивает свою душу наизнанку. Когда Хэнк замолкает, Коннор уже рядом, в сантиметрах от его лица; глаза того теплее, чем Хэнк привык. Его губы на ничтожном расстоянии от губ Хэнка. Запах зимнего рассвета.

— Я понимаю, — шепчет Коннор и сокращает оставшееся расстояние.

И шрам на ладони Хэнка, свидетельствующий о их сделке, воспламеняется болью, но Хэнку абсолютно плевать, потому что на его губах ледяные и невероятно мягкие губы Коннора. Руки того обхватывают лицо Хэнка как самую хрупкую в мире вещь, но Хэнк хочет по-другому. Ему не нужна мягкость. Он хочет Коннора вместе со всей бурлящей под его кожей густой демонической энергией. Он хочет этого до боли, и, потому что Коннор прекрасный и непостижимый, тот всё понимает. Хэнку не нужно ничего произносить: руки демона уже скользят выше, к его волосам, сжимают пряди и тянут за них, откидывая голову Хэнка, чтобы покрыть укусами его нижнюю челюсть.

— Коннор... — Хэнк в состоянии лишь цепляться за ворот его костюма и ловить ртом воздух. Коннор низко и звучно рычит, забираясь к нему на колени, и Хэнку приходится поднять подбородок, чтобы вновь поймать эти губы, жадно вдыхая, когда их рты соединятся. У Коннора холодный язык, но от соблазнительного скольжения невозможно оторваться; вкус жасмина и мяты заполняет рецепторы. Пальцы Коннора скользят по его скальпу, спутывая волосы; он мягко постанывает Хэнку в рот.

— Хэнк, — мурлычет Коннор, кусая его нижнюю губу, — Хэнк.

Необычно слышать на губах демона своё имя, произносимое подобно молитве: это пускает разряд вдоль позвоночника. Внезапно руки Коннора пропадают из волос Хэнка, вместо этого стягивая с него кофту и отбрасывая её подальше.  
  
— Я тебя хочу, — рокочет Коннор, бережно прикусывая шею Хэнка там, где биение пульса ощущается отчётливее всего.

— Ты научил меня желанию, Хэнк. Теперь научи меня удовольствию.

Рот Хэнка пересыхает, и дыхание захватывает, но желание взаимно, его член дёргается под тканью домашних штанов. Коннор это, конечно же, замечает: его лицо озаряется, будто он только что получил чёртов подарок. Коннор медленно подаётся вперёд, и Хэнк под ним вздрагивает, сжимая руками худые бёдра.

— Спальня, — выдавливает Хэнк, — нам нужно... В спальню.

Движение воздуха вокруг дезориентирует, и стены гостиной сворачиваются, а затем Хэнк падает на спину: он уже не опирается о спинку дивана, а лежит, распластавшись на матрасе с нетерпеливым демоном, обвивающим ногами его талию.

— Какого хрена? — шипит Хэнк, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Как... Как ты это...

— Время и пространство подвластны моей воле, — отвечает Коннор, скользя руками по груди Хэнка. — Что сказать? Мне не терпится.

— Можешь сказать, что ты останешься в позе наездника, — говорит Хэнк, — потому что это — всё, о чём я могу думать. Ладно, ещё о том, как сильно я ненавижу этот чёртов костюм.

Коннор улыбается, и Хэнк готов поклясться, что видит мелькнувшие кончики удлинённых клыков.

— Лучше? — мурлычет демон, и Хэнку требуется время, чтобы адаптироваться к внезапному виду полностью голого тела Коннора над ним.

— О-о-ох, — отвечает Хэнк, — ага, да. Очень лучше... Намного лучше.

Коннор... Блядски великолепен. Бледная кожа с веснушками на плечах, мягкие линии лёгкой мускулатуры на руках и животе. Его член аппетитно изгибается, твёрдо упираясь в живот и истекая смазкой.

— Хэнк, — хнычет Коннор, склоняясь, чтобы обвести холодным языком тату на груди Хэнка. — Я тебя хочу...

Хэнк не может выговорить ни слова, так что он бросает эту затею и опускает ладони на ягодицы Коннора. Тот издаёт шокированный стон и выгибает спину.

Как грузовик на полной скорости, в сознание Хэнка врывается одна мысль.

— Ты когда-нибудь...?  
  
Коннор отрицательно качает головой, поймав нижнюю губу зубами.

— Не в этом теле.

Хэнк может лишь догадываться о значении этих слов, но сейчас не до этого. Сминая ягодицы Коннора, он слышит тихие обрывистые стоны в ответ. Подаваясь бёдрами вверх, Хэнк преследует долгожданное трение.

— Хэнк, — стонет Коннор, впиваясь ногтями в его кожу. — Пожалуйста.

— Мне нужно... Подвинься, я сниму...

Ах. Нет, Коннору совсем не нужно двигаться. Одной мысли достаточно, чтобы штаны Хэнка исчезли. Ощущение холодных бёдер на разгорячённой талии заставляет вздрогнуть.

— Верни мне их потом, — говорит Хэнк, — это мои любимые штаны.

Коннор ухмыляется и вновь склоняется для глубокого поцелуя, нестерпимо медленно двигая бёдрами. Хэнк охает, не разъединяя поцелуй, прогибается и тянется дотронуться до каждого сантиметра холодной кожи в зоне досягаемости.

— Трахни меня, — низко мурлычет Коннор ему в рот.

Хэнк пытается думать, несмотря на пелену возбуждения. Включить логику. Им нужна смазка. И логика.

Может быть, только смазка.

— Нет, не нужна, — тихо выдыхает Коннор, продолжая движение бёдрами и тем самым выдворяя все связные мысли из головы Хэнка.

— Я не хочу... Навредить тебе.

— Демон, — выговаривает Коннор сквозь стон.

— Что... — начинает предложение Хэнк и захлёбывается словами, когда Коннор приподнимается, обхватывает пальцами член Хэнка, выбирает угол проникновения и медленно опускается.

Хэнк не в состоянии сдержать вскрик. Он не знал, чего ожидать, и ощущение невероятно тугой влажности превзошло всё. Хватая бёдра Коннора, он пытается перевести дух.

— Блядь, Коннор... — хрипит Хэнк, задыхаясь.

Коннор отвечает дрожащим стоном и чудесным изгибом спины. Он выглядит как неземное, почти святое создание, но Хэнк чувствует ток тёмной энергии, пульсирующий под кожей Коннора, дающий понять, что тот — намного большее.

Коннор совершает движение бёдрами, и от искры удовольствия в глазах плывёт. Коннор над ним прерывисто дышит, раскрыв рот в немом крике удовольствия, когда вновь опускается на член Хэнка.

— Х-Хэнк, я... — Коннор вздрагивает и громко хнычет, а когда тот опускает взгляд на Хэнка, становится видно, что его глаза вновь почернели, но они отнюдь не пусты.

— Я... — вновь пытается выговорить он, но прерывается со вскриком, когда Хэнк резко вскидывает бёдра.

Недостаточно. Хэнк сгибает ногу в колене, хватает Коннора за талию и, ещё не растеряв сноровку, резко опрокидывает того под себя. Демон поднимает взгляд с затянутой чёрным склерой. Тот жаждет близости, его твёрдый член поднимается над животом, и Хэнк любит...

Он любит...

Хэнк двигает бёдрами жёстко и быстро, оперевшись руками в матрас по обе стороны от головы Коннора. Ему оказана честь видеть то, как ясность мысли покидает лицо, глаза теряют фокус, и рот расслаблено открывается, высвобождая серию стонов, в то время как Хэнк вколачивается достаточно глубоко, чтобы выбить воздух из лёгких. Это прекрасно, и Хэнку не продержаться долго, так как пружина удовольствия в низу его живота сжимается сильнее с каждым движением внутри тугого жара. Он дрожит и запинается в ритме, когда Коннор обвивается холодными ногами вокруг его нагретой талии.

— Х-Хэ-энк, — вытягивает Коннор, выгибая спину. Его тембр многослоен, будто тот говорит тысячами голосов сразу. — Блядь, Хэнк, не останавливайся...

— Ни за что, — задыхается Хэнк, оглаживая рукой рёбра Коннора. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня.  
  
— Т-так близко, — хнычет Коннор, прикусывая губу так, что от усилия проступает кровь. Хэнк склоняется для поцелуя, и Коннор рычит напротив его рта, цепляясь за плечи Хэнка и создавая трение для своего члена между их животами.  
  
Тело Коннора сотрясает дрожь, он разрывает поцелуй и запрокидывает голову с трепещущим вскриком, заливая им животы и отчаянно впиваясь ногтями в плечи Хэнка. В Хэнке пробуждается нечто первобытное; энергия, пульсирующая под кожей Коннора, просачивается в его тело, переиначивая и усиливающая ощущения. Переставая дышать, Хэнк вскрикивает и следом проваливается в забытье, сосредотачивая своё восприятие лишь на Конноре: его прекрасном лице, его пьянящем запахе, его отчётливом вкусе на языке Хэнка.

  
Его руки дрожат от усилия: опираться на них уже невозможно, и с тихим стоном, подначиваемый руками Коннора на его плечах, Хэнк падает, растекаясь по благословенно прохладному телу под ним.  
  
— Этого не должно было произойти, — шепчет Коннор. Хэнк, слишком уставший, чтобы выдумываться в смысл сказанного, отвечает сонным мычанием. Ещё труднее становится, когда прохладные пальцы начинают нежно прочёсывать его волосы, сильнее убаюкивая.  
  
— Останься, — бормочет Хэнк. Пальцы Коннора замирают в его волосах.

— Спи, Хэнк, — тихо произносит Коннор в ответ. — Я останусь.  
  
Хэнк издаёт удовлетворённый звук и подчиняется.

  
—  
  
  
— Просыпайся!

Хэнк стонет в подушку.

— Давай, просыпайся!

Хэнк стонет вновь. На этот раз громче.

— Папуль, пойдём, я хочу погулять с Сумо в парке!

Хэнк распахивает глаза и вскакивает в сидячее положение, бешено озираясь по сторонам.  
  
Обзор закрывает радостно улыбающееся лицо его сына.  
  
— К-Коул? — задыхается Хэнк.  
  
— Давай, пап, я хочу поиграть!  
  
— Конечно, парень, просто... Дай мне секунду, чтобы проснуться, хорошо? Потом пойдём в парк. Папа... Папа всё ещё полусонный.  
  
— Хорошо! — щебечет Коул, разинув рот в улыбке. Он уже собирается слезть с кровати, но Хэнк бросается вперёд, притягивая того в объятия. Ему нужно знать наверняка, что это — не сон.  
  
Маленькие руки крепко обнимают его за шею. Глаза Хэнка покалывает. Это Коул, он рядом, живой, тёплый и дышащий.  
  
— Я так тебя люблю, — с трудом произносит Хэнк. — Ты ведь знаешь это, Коул? Я так сильно тебя люблю.  
  
— Я знаю! — отвечает Коул с непосредственной весёлостью, присущей шестилетнему ребёнку. — Я тоже тебя люблю, пап.

Хэнк делает трясущийся вдох и заставляет себя разжать объятие.

— Иди поиграй с Сумо в гостиной. Я приду через минуту готовить завтрак, ладушки?  
  
— Ладушки! — Коул спрыгивает с кровати и мчится в гостиную. Раздаётся счастливый лай Сумо, и ответное хихиканье захватывает дух.

Ненадолго оказавшись в одиночестве, Хэнк прячет лицо в ладонях и даёт крупным слезам покатиться по щекам;

молчаливые рыдания сотрясают его плечи. Его сын, его сын. Он жив. Он дома, где он и должен быть. Сделка сработала, и Коул здесь.

Хэнк отчаянно старается взять себя под контроль. Ему нужно встать, одеться, приготовить завтрак и сводить сына в парк.

Из глаз проливаются свежие слёзы, и щёки болят от широкой улыбки. Первым делом он расцелует Коннору его глупое лицо.  
  
Расцеловал бы... Если бы Коннор был рядом.  
  
Хэнк соскакивает с кровати — и когда он надел пижаму? — и торопливо идёт в гостиную. Коул и Сумо игриво катаются по полу, один их вид грозит большим количеством слёз. Но Коннора будто след простыл.  
  
Он ушёл.  
  
Сделка выполнена.  
  
Хэнк медленно разматывает бинт на ладони. Порез зажил начисто. Не осталось даже шрама.

Это конец.  
  
Хэнк тяжело сглатывает. Высокий смех Коула возвращает его на землю.

— Коул? — зовёт Хэнк, изо всех сил стараясь звучать расслаблено. — Хочешь блинчиков?


	5. Chapter 5

Коннор исчез из жизни Хэнка, не оставив и следа. Как будто последние полгода были лишь плодом воображения. Тем временем Коул настолько легко вновь вписывается на прежнее место, что Хэнк иногда задаётся вопросом: а не была ли авария ужасным ночным кошмаром? Вот только в груди болит от отсутствия Коннора рядом.

Что может сравниться с радостью от возможности вновь обнять сына? Прогулки с носящимся вокруг Сумо и сидящим у Хэнка на плечах Коулом: это — настоящее счастье, и осколки сердца Хэнка соединяются, будто оно никогда не разбивалось вдребезги.

Но от наличия воспоминаний, конфликтующих с реальностью, становится не по себе. Он _знает_ _,_ что Коннор был с ним, _знает_ _,_ что сделка была заключена и выполнена. И всё же на каждом из их общих дел нет ни следа участия Коннора. Никто в участке его не помнит. Никто в участке не помнит об аварии или о похоронах. Хэнку приходится как-то укладывать в голове то, что он каким-то образом _знает_ о необходимости отвести Коула в детский сад в понедельник, и что без всякого сомнения Саша — жена Криса — заберёт и их сына Дэмиена, и его Коула, пока Хэнк с Крисом на работе, а Хэнк сможет зайти к ним домой, когда освободится.

Он понятия не имеет, откуда это ему известно, но таким образом Коннор гармонично собирает воедино части его разрушенной жизни, залатывая все дыры, чтобы подарить Хэнку жизнь его мечты: счастливую, полную, вместе с сыном.

Также от внимания Хэнка не ускользает то, что его гараж был полностью переделан в дополнительную комнату. Это приходится кстати — он всё равно им не пользовался, но представление Коннора о том, как должна выглядеть детская спальня, оставляет желать лучшего.

А это значит, что следующие выходные они с Коулом проводят, смеясь и вымазываясь по уши в краске.

И всё же.

Боже, он чувствует себя таким неблагодарным. У него снова есть семья, в его доме тепло и уютно, а его разум чист впервые за несколько месяцев. Он может окунуться в привычный порядок вещей, не беспокоиться о том, кто сидит с ребёнком; страсть к работе вернулась к нему.

Но _блядь_ как же он скучает по Коннору. От того не осталось ничего, кроме размывающихся день ото дня воспоминаний.

Хэнк пытается не возненавидеть его. Это была всего лишь сделка: поучиться у Хэнка, вернуть ему сына, и всё. Коннор не виноват, что сердце Хэнка решило последовать за ним.

Однако вина состоит в том, что его было так чертовски легко полюбить; в том, что он превратился из холодного и безжизненного в тёплого и смешливого. Это всё его вина, что Хэнк по уши влюбился, когда застывшая маска треснула, и Коннор стал...

 _Человечным_.

Хэнк заталкивает боль поглубже. В конце концов он забудет. Однажды это превратится в далёкое воспоминание. А у Хэнка есть сын. Это самое главное.

  

—

 

— Папочка? — сонный голос Коула прерывает Хэнка посреди истории, которую он читает вслух. 

— Что такое, малыш?

Коул трёт глаза и поднимает взгляд на Хэнка, его брови сведены в грустном выражении.

— А когда вернётся Коннор?

Это застаёт Хэнка врасплох; хочется швырнуть книгу в другой конец комнаты, но он сдерживается.

— Как... Откуда ты знаешь это имя, Коул?

— Коннор — мой друг! — отвечает Коул. — Он присматривал за мной, пока меня не было.

Похоже, воспоминания сохранились не только у Хэнка.

— Присматривал за тобой? — Хэнк отчаянно пытается сохранять ровный тон. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— _Ну_ _,_ — начинает Коул, будто он вот-вот расскажет самую разоблачающую историю на свете. Он рад, что Хэнк, похоже, забыл, что уже пора спать. Хэнку придётся его расстроить.

— Мне пришлось уйти отсюда. Я испугался, потому что не знал, где ты. Но там был Коннор, он рассказывал мне истории и сказал, что ты ждёшь, когда я вернусь домой!

Всё это время Коннор приглядывал за душой Коула? Оберегал его, пока Хэнк учил Коннора чувствовать?

Боже, Хэнк _невероятно_ его любит, до боли.

— Я... Я так рад, что он присматривал за тобой, пока тебя не было, — говорит Хэнк.

— Мне кажется, что ничего не поменялось, — хмурясь, говорит Коул, — но я уходил, да?

— Ты... Да, — Хэнк кивает. — Но папа тебя вернул. Я так по тебе скучал.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал! — щебечет Коул. — А потом мне приснился Коннор, и он сказал, что пора идти домой, и что я могу тебя увидеть. И он сказал мне присматривать за тобой, чтобы ты больше никогда не грустил! — Широкая улыбка Коула чуть-чуть гаснет. — Тебе ведь не грустно, пап?

— Нет, Коул, — врёт Хэнк, — ты ведь дома, со мной.

— А ты не скучаешь по Коннору?

Дети всегда чувствуют истину.

— Скучаю. Очень сильно.

— А ты не можешь и его вернуть? — спрашивает Коул. — Ты же лучший полицейский в мире!

Вера сына в своего отца порой опрометчива. Хэнк мягко улыбается и ерошит волосы Коула.

— Коннор теперь очень далеко, — нежно говорит он, — и мы даже не знаем, хочет ли он вернуться.

— Хочет, — Коул говорит так серьёзно, будто впридачу знает все секреты вселенной. — Он сам так сказал.

Хэнк не понимает, что делать с этой информацией. Если Коннор хотел остаться, почему ушёл? После всего случившегося? Всё время, что они провели вместе, он собирался уйти; это была просто сделка.

Но...

Любовь — последняя эмоция, которой должен был научиться Коннор. Да, он её понял, но почувствовал ли?

— Ладно, — будто со стороны слышит себя Хэнк, погрузившись в водоворот собственных мыслей. — Пора спать, — он целует Коула в лоб и подтыкает тому одеяло.

— Люблю тебя, пап, — сонно бормочет Коул.

— И я тебя, — тихо отвечает Хэнк и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь.

Он принимает решение.

 

— 

 

Крис и Саша, как настоящие друзья, забирают Коула к себе, потому что Демиэн хочет устроить ночёвку.

— Мы будем купаться, — весело информирует его Крис. — Потом можем дождаться тебя и все вместе поедим ланч. Как тебе план?

— Отлично, — отвечает Хэнк. — Если нужен буду, звони.

Он целует Коула на прощание, дожидается, пока машина скроется за поворотом, и только после этого заходит в дом. От предвкушения по телу бежит дрожь.

Сумо он снова закрывает в спальне. Тот даже не протестует, всего лишь разваривается на кровати, ленивый парень. Хэнк берёт планшет и открывает письмо от Камски — единственный клочок доказательства существования Коннора, помимо размытых воспоминаний.

Он аккуратно выполняет каждое действие. Зажигает свечи, с пристальным вниманием вырисовывает руны: его пальцы покрываются белым мелом. Приходится даже стереть линии и начать заново: настолько сильно трясутся его руки. Но в этот раз страх и отчаяние тут не при чём.

Это надежда.

Он садится на пятки. И ждёт. Ждёт, пока его колени не начинают ныть. Температура в комнате опускается. Он ждёт, пока стрелка часов приближается к полуночи. Ждёт, пока границы между ним и соседним царством покрываются рябью, сталкиваясь, и опускаются.

Хэнк проводит по ладони тем же самым острым кухонным ножом. Проступающая кровь капает на нарисованный круг. В этот раз, когда алкоголь и горе не притупляют ощущения, ему больнее, но он не останавливается. Не может остановиться.

Слова, которые Хэнк произносит в этот раз, отличаются. Он точно знает, кого нужно призвать, кого он хочет увидеть. Ему не нужно ничего предлагать или молить о помощи неизвестных тёмных существ.

  _«Коннор_ _,_ — мягко произносит он. — _Audite me._ _»_

  _Услышь меня_ _._

Хэнк задерживает дыхания. Это должно сработать. _Должно_.

Хэнк моргает, и в следующий миг получает ответ на свой призыв: круг больше не пуст.

— Здравствуй, Хэнк, — у Коннора невероятно тёплый взгляд. От его вида у Хэнка перехватывает дыхание, но он умудряется подняться на ноги.

— Привет, Коннор, — говорит Хэнк, безнадёжно обожая. — Я скучал по тебе.

Улыбка Коннора грустная и слегка озадаченная.

— Я не понимаю, почему. Ты должен был забыть меня.

— Как бы я смог? — спрашивает Хэнк.

— Так это обычно происходит, — рассказывает Коннор. — Так происходило всегда. Когда сделка выполняется, ты забываешь о её существовании. Ты не должен был запомнить.

Необъяснимым образом Хэнк знает ответ на эту загадку. Это сверхъестественное дерьмо плохо сказывается на его адекватности.

— Той ночью, — говорит Хэнк. — В нашу последнюю ночь вместе. Ты прикусил губу до крови.

Глаза Коннора округляются в понимании:

— Ты поцеловал меня.

— И попробовал твою кровь на вкус.

— Ты попросил меня остаться.

— Я заключил с тобой сделку, — дрожащим голосом говорит Хэнк, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Но ты ушёл. Поэтому я тебя запомнил.

Коннор прерывисто выдыхает.

— Ты несчастлив, Хэнк? — он выглядит таким грустным, как побитый щенок. Побитый демонический щенок. — Я думал, я дал тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

— Так и есть, — говорит Хэнк, — и даже больше, а я и не подозревал, что нуждаюсь в этом. А потом ты это забрал. Так что я хочу заключить с тобой ещё одну сделку.

Коннор смотрит на него с нарочно пустым лицом, аккуратно скрывая эмоции.

— Чего ты от меня желаешь?

Хэнк расплывается в улыбке.

— Мне нужен бойфренд. Не знаешь, где я могу найти симпатичного демона, который иногда буквально сводит меня с ума?

Это, к удовольствию Хэнка, стирает пустое выражение с лица Коннора. Тот смотрит в ответ, разинув рот и широко раскрыв глаза. Уморительно ошеломлённый. Затем лёгкий румянец закрадывается на его щёки, а удивление сменяется солнечной улыбкой.

— Вероятно, знаю, — отвечает он. — Если я найду для тебя этого демона, что ты дашь мне взамен?

— Дом, — мягко произносит Хэнк, — мягкую кровать для сна, тёплые руки, которые будут обнимать его, когда тот захочет. Огромного ленивого пса, который его обслюнявит. Сонные утренние поцелуи за кофе и жасминовым чаем. Обнимашки на диване, пока мы притворяемся, что смотрим фильм. Сына, который будет любить его как родного отца, — Хэнк моргает и пытается сдерживать слёзы. — И любовь старого, придурковатого офицера полиции.

Изумление — сама по себе интригующая эмоция, а видеть её сияние на лице Коннора — всё равно, что лицезреть восьмое чудо света у себя в гостиной. В груди Хэнка зреет надежда.

Руки Коннора внезапно вцепляются в его рубашку, и, когда тот тянет Хэнка вперёд, чтобы столкнуться губами, Хэнк держится за Коннора с равноценной отдачей. Он так скучал по этим прохладным губам и отчётливому, освежающему привкусу жасмина и мяты.

— Я слышу твой зов, — выдыхает Коннор ему в губы. — И я отвечаю.

Хэнк чувствует заключённый пакт глубоко внутри. Даже не в сердце, а, кажется, глубже, будто его душа становится навеки связана с другой, и ничто не в силах их рассоединить.

Сделка, утверждённая любовью и скреплённая поцелуем.

Что может быть прочнее? 


End file.
